jorvikipediafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Linda
postać występująca w seriach Starshine Legacy, Stajnia Marzeń i Star Stable Online. Należy do Jeźdźców Dusz, jej symbolem jest księżyc, a koniem Meteor. Posiada moc otrzymywania wizji. Mimo wielkiej inteligencji i ogromnych zdolności Linda nie jest typową nudziarą ani kujonką, cechuje ją poczucie humoru, jest przyjazną i sympatyczną osobą. W aktualizacji 23 stycznia 2019 roku jej wygląd został odnowiony. Starshine Legacy Tajemnica Gwiezdnych Jeźdźców Linda pożycza Lisie podręczniki, by mogła swobodnie poruszać się po szkole. Lisa natomiast oddaje Sabine telefon, który ta podłożyła do szafki Lindy. Później Linda szuka z Lisą w bibliotece informacji na temat Dark Core. Na końcu gry kibicuje Lisie na zawodach. Tajemnice Sosnowego Wzgórza Linda jest postacią grywalną w tej grze. Podczas pracowitego dnia w szkole Linda dowiaduje się o posiadłości na Sosnowym Wzgórzu. Jej uwagę przykuwa fakt, że na zdjęciu domu znajduje się pan Sands. Linda idzie tam wraz z Lisą mimo przestróg Hermana. Na miejscu dziewczyny znajdują wskazówki dotyczące Jeźdźców Dusz. W międzyczasie Linda otrzymuje wizję bomby na tamie i katastrofy w miasteczku. Musi ścigać się z czasem, by ocalić Jorvik przed niecnym planem pana Sandsa. The Legend of Pandoria Linda pomaga Anne odwrócić uwagę zbója z Dark Core, który blokuje drzwi do biblioteki. Potem informuje Anne, że Sands i Jessica udali się na platformę wiertniczą. The Riddle of Dark Core Linda przekazuje Alex wizję od Katji, a na końcu gry także od pana Sandsa. Wraz z pozostałymi Jeźdźcami Dusz niszczy swoją pieczęć. Stajnia Marzeń Jesienny Galop Linda znajduje się na wybiegu przy stajni Jorvik. Udostępnia trening skoków i prosi gracza o znalezienie kilku marchewek. Odsyła także gracza do pana Thomsona. Zimowy Rajd Linda stoi w domu jeździeckim Cape Point i udostępnia trening skoków. Wiosenna Przygoda Linda udostępnia trening jeździecki na wybiegu w Beauvista. Letnie Zawody Linda udostępnia slalom między beczkami na wybiegu na Ranczu Kojota. Star Stable Online Awatar Lindy.png smutnalinda.png Linda jest drugim Jeźdźcem Dusz, jakiego gracz spotyka w grze. Gracz uwalnia Lindę z Zamku Srebrnej Polany, gdzie została uwięziona, ponieważ poznała więzi łączące pana Sandsa oraz Baronową. Później Linda dostarcza graczowi wielu cennych informacji o historii Aideen, druidów oraz Jeźdźców Dusz. Linda w czasie zadań z uratowaniem Justina otrzymuje wizje, gdzie gracz wraz ze swoim koniem "spada z krawędzi świata". Gdy gracz i Lisa powstrzymują strażników na południowej Plaży Moorland, Linda razem z Alex próbuje uruchomić barkę, by dostać się do siedziby Dark Core. Później pilnuje barki, gdy reszta Jeźdźców Dusz i gracz idą uratować Justina. Potem Linda pomaga graczowi w ratowaniu Concorde'a i bierze udział w misji ratowania Anne z Pandorii. Komiksy Concept art (kolor).jpg|Nowy wygląd Lindy Screen Shot 2018-04-28 at 15.33.04.png|Concept art LindaMeteor.png|Linda i Meteor Linda jest pierwszą życzliwą osobą, jaką Lisa spotyka w szkole. Prowadzi dziewczynę do stadniny, a gdy Starshine zostaje porwany wraz z Meteorem jedzie mu na ratunek. Niestety, dziewczyny ulegają wypadkowi, a Meteor zostaje ciężko ranny. Na szczęście Lisa leczy go. Ciekawostki *Rodzina Lindy wyemigrowała do Jorvik, kiedy była małą dziewczynką. Później jej rodzice i rodzeństwo przeprowadzili się do Anglii, jednak Linda została, by rozwijać swoją pasję do koni i historii. Obecnie mieszka z ciotką i kotem Misty w Jarlaheim. *Uwielbia czytać, a szczególnie interesują ją książki historyczne. *Jej bratnią duszą jest Avalon, który również ma zamiłowanie do nauki. Oboje marzą o tym, by zbudować bibliotekę, której nie dorówna nawet ta znajdująca się w Dworze Srebrnej Polany. *Po raz pierwszy Linda spotkała Anne na kółku biologicznym, gdy były w jednej parze na zajęciach. *Specjalność Lindy to skoki przez przeszkody. *Jej ulubioną piosenką The Miscreants jest "Lion's Tail". *Uwielbia Rycerzy Unistrii. Jej ulubionym rycerzem jest Pearl. *Jej rodzice są nauczycielami na Uniwersytecie w Oksfordzie. en:Linda sv:Linda Kategoria:Star Stable Online Kategoria:Starshine Legacy Kategoria:Stajnia Marzeń Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Ludzie